Chemistry Class
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: Sakura is having a tough time in her chemistry class, and with her life. Can a certain lazy boy help her out? Shikasaku.
1. Chapter 1

Chemistry Class

It was a quiet afternoon in Konoha High, as Sakura sat in her least favorite class of that year, chemistry.

It wasn't that it was all bad. Some things came easier than others, but the math in that class was both confusing and difficult.

"Ok class, what do we need to do in order to convert these from grams to milligrams," Anko sensei asked. She received nothing but blank glances and gurgling snores coming from the back of the room.

Hearing the snores, she rolled her eyes, and picked up a large stack of heavy books. 'You're so going to get it kid…' She dropped the books right next to the snoring person's head.

A rush of adrenaline swept through his body as he woke up. "Shikamaru, how many times have I told you not to sleep in class?" He shrank down in his chair out of fear. "Now do everyone a favor and tell us how to convert that!" She yelled, pointing at the board.

The class giggled at the poor Nara boy. Grudgingly he told them how to convert the grams into milligrams.

"Good, now as punishment for sleeping in my class, you will have the honor of being a tutor for one of my struggling students."

"What! You mean that wasn't punishment enough," under his breath mumbling troublesome woman.

"What did you just say," she growled. He sat straight up while looking her directly in the eye, "Nothing Anko sensei." "That's what I thought. Come to me after class, and I'll tell you who you shall be tutoring."

The rest of the class was uneventful. They did the same stuff, conversions. Shikamaru watched as one by one they seemed to understand what to do. There was one pink haired girl, however, that still didn't get it. Shikamaru let out a sigh just as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Anko sensei stood, opened the door to let them leave, but told Sakura to stay behind along with the said boy Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I am sure you have gathered who you will be tutoring. Sakura, I hope this isn't a problem for you. After all, 50 of your test is conversions."

Sakura shook her head, "No sensei, it isn't a problem," she said as she refrained from grinding her teeth. 'Damn it. Why did this have to happen to me! I'm usually so damn smart. What the hell!'

Little did Sakura know, Shikamaru was thinking the same. 'Why did it have to be me? Why do I have to tutor this troublesome woman? If she can't even figure this stuff out, she must be stupid. Damn it! Now I don't get to watch my favorite clouds.'

"Well, now that this has been situated, you two may leave. I expect that you actually make a real effort Shikamaru and Sakura. I'll be watching you."

Author Note: Sorry this is so short. It's been a while since I've actually had a moment to write anything on here at all. Though don't be surprised if it takes me a while to update again. Blame it on my stupid trigonometry class

Chris's girl 14


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I finally got a new chapter to you. I just wanted to thank you all for being patient with me. You all know why it takes me so long. It's that darn Trigonometry, but you know, that's alright. I only have 13 or so more day of that before I'm done, so yeah, you all know what that means!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't make a profit off of it!

Chemistry Class

Sakura and Shikamaru nodded before leaving the room with irritated expressions on their faces. Each of them was consumed with their thoughts as they walked out of the school, and luckily for them, Chemistry was the last class of the day.

As Sakura's thoughts continued, she barely noticed that Shikamaru had stopped walking. "Ne, Sakura?" He called out. She didn't respond to him. "Sakura-Chan?"

She whipped her body around to face him, surprised. "Yes, what is it Shikamaru-Kun?" She asked with concern.

He looked at her, mildly amused by her shock and concern. He then shook his head, while smiling slightly. "You know Sakura; we're going to have to do this whether or not we want to. And I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that it's troublesome, correct?" He asked, with a slightly bored tone.

"Yeah, I am. It really does make me wonder, why me? Why can't I do this? It just baffles me since I'm usually so smart, you know?" She said, confused.

"I know, and I think it's troublesome too. Don't worry about it too much though. It'll be over and done with before you even know it," he said reassuringly.

Sakura's expression softened a bit. She looked deep into Shikamaru's dark orbs. "You know, I never knew you could be so reassuring. It makes me feel much better about all of this. Thanks," she told him with sincerity.

Shikamaru smiled before turning away, and gave her a thumb up as he walked further from her. She grinned warmly as the Nara boy walked away from her, and a nice Konoha breeze swept through her hair.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all," she told herself on her way home. Her sandaled feet kicked up dust as she walked, leaving a small trail behind her.

"Maybe Ino-pig will be jealous," she exclaimed, not noticing a male presence in front of her.

"Now, now, Sakura; you know better than to make your friends jealous," he told her, clearly scolding her like a child.

"Kakashi-sensei," She exclaimed. His eyes crinkled into a smile when she recognized him. "What are you doing here," she asked, somewhat startled.

"What do you think? Look where you are Sakura. This is where I live. Is there anything you needed from me?" He was rather concerned for his pink headed pupil. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that something might be bothering her. Or, he thought, it might just be another one of those air headed Sakura days.

"Eh, nothing is the matter Kakashi-sensei. I guess I was just too deep in thought and went the wrong way home," She informed him.

By this time, dusk was soon approaching. Families were already inside, settling down for a warm dinner and an evening at home. The soon to be night air was getting a bit chilly, since it was fall. Leaves rustled against the ground.

"Sakura, why don't you just stay at my place for tonight? It's cold outside, and it's getting dark. I don't think it's safe for you to be out meandering anymore, OK?"

She nodded and he placed his arms around her slender shoulders. She snuggled into the warmth of her friendly teacher. "Thanks Kaka-sensei. I owe you one," she told him, as she breathed in his comforting scent that she had grown to love.

Kakashi's steady hands unlocked the front door to his small apartment home. The two of them walked inside and strode through the front hall. Sakura plopped down on his couch and Kakashi told her he'd be right back.

Sakura perched her elbow on the arm of his nice couch. She sighed, taking in the sight of Kakashi's home. The walls were a light cream color and the floors were a dark rich wooden color. He had a few home accents, such as plants on a couple of various tables, and pictures of their team as well as his own adorned his walls.

"You really like looking at those pictures don't you Sakura," Kakashi asked when he returned, holding a blanket, and a set of Sakura's pajamas that she left at his house incase she ever needed to spend the night at his house.

She blushed, mumbling a quick apology. "There's no need to apologize, Sakura." He smiled reassuringly at her, his eyes crinkling.

He walked over to her, and handed her the pajamas. "Why don't you go take a shower, and get ready for bed? I'll be out here scrounging for something to eat for our dinner, alright?"

Sakura nodded, and got up to take her shower. She walked into Kakashi's bathroom and stripped off her clothes. Then, she hopped in the shower and washed herself. After she finished, she wrapped her towel around herself.

A few moments later, Sakura finished drying herself, and she put on her pajamas. They were a pair of silk red pants and a long sleeved top. They were the perfect outfit for the fall and winter.

She looked at herself in the steamy bathroom mirror. Her hair was a mess, so she decided to borrow Kakashi's comb. She knew he wouldn't mind. Once satisfied, Sakura walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Finished Sakura," he questioned, glancing at his young student. She nodded happily back at him.

"So Kaka-sensei, what's for dinner," her stomach growled out loud as she asked him.

"Pizza and it will be here any minute!"

A few minutes later, tapping was heard on the door, signaling the pizza was there. Sakura said she would answer the door. When she opened it, she came face to face with Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, what a surprise to see you again," she exclaimed. "Come in if you can."

The said Nara boy walked into Kakashi's home. "Sakura, I thought this was Kakashi's house. What are you doing here…in your pajamas?" He blushed at her attire.

Sakura started to play with the end of her pajama shirt. "Well, Kakahsi was merely concerned since it was getting dark and cold outside. He said I could stay the night here. Don't worry though; I'll be at school tomorrow."

"I see. Well, here's your dinner." She started to hand him the money, but he refused. "No Sakura, don't worry about paying for it. It's on me," he said. She thanked him, and told him she would see him at school the next day. Then afterward, he left.

Kakashi all the while had been watching from around the corner. After Shikamaru had left, he scurried back to the kitchen so Sakura wouldn't suspect anything before he nailed her with suspicious questions.

Sakura slowly came into the kitchen. "So who was that Sakura?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why does it matter?" She asked a daring glint bright in her eyes.

'Damn, she already has me caught,' thought Kakashi. "I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to know why you got so excited when you saw Shikamaru. Is something going on between you that I don't know about? Does he have anything to do with why you wanted to make Ino jealous? Does he have anything to do with why you showed up at my house instead of actually going home to yours," he asked, sounding just like a gossiping girl.

Sakura blushes a deep red. "Perhaps he does have something to do with some of those things, but nothing like what you're thinking is going on between me and him. What's going on is that Anko is making him tutor me in Chemistry, because I'm, having a hard time. It's also part of his punishment for sleeping in class so much," She huffed, as she took plates out for their dinner.

The rest of their dinner went on with out much questioning. Kakashi decided he would save the rest for another day and another time. Besides, it was time Sakura went to bed, since she had school the next day. She knew it wasn't going to be a fun day, and she also knew it was going to be her first day of tutoring with Shikamaru.

After dinner was over, Sakura and Kaka-sensei bid each other good night. She flopped down on his comfortable couch with the blanket he had handed her earlier in the evening. Kakashi took a quick shower, and dressed in his pajamas. Afterward, he crawled into his bed, and set the alarm for early in the morning. It wasn't long before sleep overtook them both.

In another house not too far away, a young Shikamaru too was going to bed. "I wonder what Sakura and Kakashi are doing right now," he asked himself, as he plopped onto his bed. "I'll bet they're both asleep already, but I can't say for sure. Oh well, it's too troublesome to think of anymore right now." With that, Shikamaru too, went to sleep.

Author Note:

So there you all have it, a new chapter after like what 3 months? Sorry about that, but it was the best I could do. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope to get a new chapter out again as soon as possible.

I'd also like to clear up that this is a ShikaSaku story, and not a KakaSaku story.

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay!! Trig class is finally over!! I made it out of there with a 79, and in my school, that means a C , a single point away from having a B. So, now that I'm done with that class, I hope to update more often than I have in the past. I don't know if it'll be much better though. Now I have advanced pre-calculus….Ew!!

Anyway, I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off of it… so yeah.

Here's the story.

* * *

Chemistry Class

Chapter 3

Shikamaru woke to the sun drifting in through his bedroom curtains, beckoning him to rise and start the day. Of course, Shikamaru found this oh so troublesome, and lie there in bed for another twenty minutes before finally getting up off his lazy butt.

When he finally did get up, he walked to his bathroom, used the toilet, washed his hands, then he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He still clearly did not want to be up, and still didn't want to go to school.

'School…' he thought, as he raced to his room to gather his uniform. 'I can't believe I almost forgot about that!' He dressed himself, and ran down stairs, grabbing his backpack, and a slice of toast his mother made for breakfast.

"Shikamaru, dear, aren't you going to eat anything else I made you," she asked not so sweetly.

"Sorry mom, I've got to go. I need to go to Kakashi's house so I can pick up Sakura on my way to school," he said as he slid through the front door.

"Sakura-Chan," she wondered aloud. "Why does he need to see Sakura-Chan? Did my Shikamru finally get himself a girlfriend?" His mother pondered over Sakura for a while longer, as she cleaned up breakfast.

Meanwhile, Sakura was getting ready for school. She had just finished slipping on her socks when the doorbell rang.

'I wonder who that could be,' Sakura thought. She walked through the halls of Kakashi's home and to the front door. She peered through the window to see who it was.

"Shikamaru! What's he doing here?" She quickly opened the door, shuffling him inside.

"What are you doing here so early Shikamaru-kun" Sakura asked, mildly concerned for her friend.

"Um, well, I thought I would walk you to school, so we could talk about tutoring…" he lied through his teeth. He couldn't possibly tell her that he just wanted to see her. It was too troublesome.

Just by glancing at him, Sakura could tell he was lying. But why? What was there to hide from her? She was going to find out.

"Ok, I'm almost ready. I just need to put my shoes on, and grab something to eat. Did you want something to take with you," She asked.

He was going to refuse, so she wouldn't have to go through the trouble, but his stomach betrayed him. It gurgled and growled, telling him that toast just wasn't enough.

She laughed out loud. "I guess I'll take that as a definite yes!!" Shikamru blushed, turning a pretty crimson color. He was fairly embarrassed by that point.

Sakura noticed his blush, before turning on heel to go to the kitchen. "It's ok, Shikamaru. It happens to the best of us!" She giggled at him.

Now he was even more embarrassed, and not just because she was giggling at him, but because she said Shikamaru. Not Shikamaru-san, or Shikamaru-kun, it was just Shikamaru. He didn't know what to think. Was she just toying with his emotions, or did she just forget, or was it an entirely different matter? He just didn't know.

Sakura returned a few minutes later, her uniform skirt swishing past her legs with each step. Shikamaru saw a paper plate with eggs and bacon.

"Gosh Sakura, you didn't need to go through all of that trouble," stated the boy, now drooling slightly.

"Oh Shikamaru-kun, it wasn't any trouble at all. I like cooking, especially for other people," she said as she handed him his plate and plasticware. "By the way, you should do something about that drool…"

His hand reached up to his chin, and sure enough it was moist. He blushed crimson again. 'Wow… I can't believe I just did that. I'm such an idiot!' he wiped away the drool, but still seemed really embarassed.

* * *

Anyway, I'm sorry this is so short. I don't know what I want to write. I'm not sure what should come next. If you all have any ideas, please let me know. I'll add them in the next chapter, and I'll do my best to make it longer!! 


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I know I said that I would have faster updates, but that really didn't happen did it? Sorry about that. High school just keeps me so busy sometimes. I wish I could have updated sooner though, like last week for example. I wasn't even in school then. It was spring vacation, but I wasn't home. I was in Florida, and I didn't have access to a computer at the time…so yeah.

Special thanks to all of my many reviewers. You guys make me smile, especially when you're praising my writing. It makes me feel really good inside! Here's a cookie for all of you.

AwesomeEyes

Rin and Luna

Akito Udahare

earthbender068

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona

snowy-cherry-blossoms

Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske

Also, one more thing! I'm finally 17! My birthday was just this past Monday! I'm really happy about that!

Anyway, without further ado, here's the story.

* * *

Chemistry Class

Chapter 4

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and finish getting ready while you eat," Sakura told Shikamaru. Seeing that he nodded, she turned on her toes, leaving the hallway.

'That was so funny when Shikamaru realized his little drool problem. He looked like he could have died that very instant from embarrassment,' thought Sakura.

By this time, Sakura had arrived in Kakashi's bathroom, and was looking through his drawers for her extra make-up. After finally finding it, she gently put on some eyeliner, light eye shadow, and some mascara. When she was satisfied, she put her make-up away, and left the bathroom, all the while trying to remember where she had left her shoes the night before.

She found her brown school shoes next to good old' Kakashi's couch that she had slept on the night before. She sat down, and quickly put her shoes on, pondering to think a moment.

'I hope Shikamaru liked his breakfast alright, and I also hope he doesn't think I'm taking forever to get ready. It has been about ten minutes already. Guess I'd better grab my stuff so we can head out,' Sakura thought, as she headed in Shikamaru's direction, pausing briefly to grab her backpack.

When Sakura returned to where Shikamaru was, his eyes seemed to light up with happiness. "All finished with eating Shikamaru-kun," Sakura questioned, making eye contact with the Nara boy.

A quick nod of the head, and a verbal thank you was all Sakura needed to quell her racing mind. She was so happy that Shikamaru enjoyed his food. However, her calmed mind didn't last for long.

More thoughts raced to her head as they left Kakashi's place, a holler goodbye to tell him she was off to school. 'What's with me lately? Why have I wanted Shikamaru to be happy? Why have I wanted to please him? Since when do I care?' the questions kept coming.

They walked side by side down the street. After a long silence, Shikamaru finally spoke. "So, how do you like school this year? Besides Chemistry and English, I don't see you in school," Shikamaru explained, tilting his head back to look a moment at the sky and the clouds it contained.

Sakura was almost taken aback by his question. It wasn't too often that Shikamru asked a question like that. It wasn't that he didn't like to be social or anything of that sort; it was more that he found asking such things to be troublesome. That was one trait about him besides his laziness that really bothered his mother, and his schoolmates.

"Well," Sakura began, "I suppose school is alright. I don't always like it very much; especially not U.S. History or even my math class, but otherwise, school is fine. I get a little bored with it though. Some classes are far too easy for me, and others like Chemistry are quite the opposite, as much as I don't like to admit it."

A moment passed, and Sakura began again. "It's not too often that I admit my struggles to another person. Most of the time, if I do, it's to Naruto, and never to Sasuke. He's caused me so much pain recently, that I can't stand him. In the end, I was always the fool. Tellilng that bastard my deepest, and most dark secrets was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Sometimes, I wish I could just take it all back."

Sakura was crying by that point. The soft wet tears were running down her rosy cheeks. Shikamaru was at a bit of a loss. He didn't quite know how to deal with a fragile woman's feelings, so he did the best he could. It was the same as he did for Ino. He reached his arms around Sakura's small frame, and pulled her into a deep hug.

"Sakura, I'm sorry that my question got you all upset, and I'm also sorry that the bastard hurt your feelings so much. But don't let yourself live in the past. What's done is done, and it can never be changed. However, your future can be. Let go of the past, and live strongly for the future," he said.

She looked in his eyes, and nodded. "It's a hard lesson to learn, but you'll be much happier as a person once you finally do. Trust me. I had to learn it when Asuma died, as did my good friends. It's tough, but now, I feel much better than I did back then. So, will you do me a favor and do your best," asked Shikamru.

* * *

AN: Sorry if it sucks or seems a little boring. There's good stuff coming, but right now, I didn't know what to put. Let me know if you have any suggestions for future chappies though. It'll be greatly appreciated.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Chemistry Class!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! At least you all didn't have to wait as long as last time, right? Anyway, here's Chemistry Class, chapter 5.

I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I'd be very happy!!

* * *

Chemistry Class

Chapter 5

Soon after, Sakura and Shikamaru found themselves standing in front of Konoha High School. They were both glaring daggers at the building, because neither of them really wanted to be there at that moment in time. To them, school sucked.

Together they walked inside, and after an exchange of a few words, they parted directions and walked to their separate first class of the day. Shikamaru's first class was U.S. History. He loathed the class even though he was such a genius in there. He slept through everything the class did and still managed to get the highest A in the class.

Sakura's first class of the day was Pre-Calculus. Next to Chemistry, this was her most difficult class. However, that day it was easy. After going over their homework and a few other problems, her teacher decided to sing math songs. It was a lot of fun. She and her class sang the quadratic formula song, the Sine Cosine Tangent song, and the song called Math Suks, by Jimmy Buffett (1).

Unfortunately, the class ended too soon for Sakura, and she went to her next class, English. For her, English wasn't all that bad, most of the time, anyway. Shikamaru was in the same class as she, and he sat right next to her. Both of them noticed that class seemed a little better lately.

After English, they both went to their respective next classes, Sakura's being U.S. History, and Shikamaru's being A.P. Calculus. They were both bored out of their minds, being the genius's that they were, and couldn't wait for school to finally be over. Much to their dismay, they both still had one class left: Chemistry.

The classroom was filled with fidgety students whom all couldn't wait for that last bell to ring. Sakura spotted Shikamaru through her other classmates, and walked over to him. "Hey Shikamaru-kun, do you think we could get some of that tutoring done today? Or are you too busy with work," Sakura asked. She was leaning against his desk, with her palms flat to the wood. Her bubblegum pink hair fell forward around her face, and her eyes looked at him questioningly.

He sighed quietly and rubbed his temples. "Well, I want to help you, but I've got a bit of a headache, and I've got to work until seven tonight. If you want, I can tutor you then, if it isn't too late for you," Shikamaru told her, gazing into her deep jade green eyes.

"Sure, that's fine with me. But for now, let me help you with that headache," she said. Sakura lifted her hands from the desk, and concentrated her chakra towards them. They began to glow green as she looked up to his head of spiky hair. She slowly let her chakra run through his head until she found the source of the pain, and began to soothe it. Shikamaru's head started to feel so much better that he began to relax into her touch. Sakura took notice of this, and decided his pain must have been gone.

She took her chakra out of his head as slowly as it went in, because she didn't want to disrupt the delicate nature of his own chakra. She released the healing technique, and then ruffled his ponytail.

Brown eyes then met green. Neither had even realized that Anko was already in the classroom demanding the class's attention so they could begin their lesson for the day. Anko walked over to them. She tugged on both of their ears to get their attention.

"OW, what the hell was that for Anko-sensei," exclaimed Shikamaru. Anko gave him a disbelieving look, while Sakura stood there, looking at a bit of a loss.

"What do you think it was for?! You and Sakura have just been standing here staring at each other for the past like five minutes while I've been trying to start class," exclaimed Anko, her voice rising with anger at every passing second. "Now, take your seat so we can start already. The same goes for you Sakura."

Sakura mumbled a quick apology and a yes ma'am, and took her seat diagonal from Shikamaru. She sent him an apologetic glance, and he just shook his head, telling her it was alright. She then turned back around, and began taking notes on those dreadful conversions that she hated so much.

About thirty minutes had passed, and the class was working on practice problems. Sakura had been stuck on the same problem for the past five minutes. Anko took notice of this. She hollered to Shikamaru, "Hey Shikamaru, go help Sakura. She looks a little stuck." He grumbled, and then got up to help Sakura.

Shikamaru stood behind Sakura, arms extended to the desk with his palms down, and his chest against her back, as he peered over her shoulder to see which problem she was having a hard time with. It was the first one. In all that time, she hadn't even completed one problem!

"You have no idea what you're doing do you, Sakura-chan," he questioned. She simply shook her head no in agreement that she really did have no idea what the heck it was that she was supposed to do. She heard Shikamaru sigh before speaking again. "Ok then, let's start at the beginning, and go through the steps."

And then, for the remainder of the school day, Shikamaru tried to teach Sakura how to do conversions. The only problem was that it wasn't working.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, this isn't really working. I think I'm going to have to come up with another method to teach this to you, as troublesome as that is… The way Anko-sensei taught us doesn't make any sense to you, and you seem to be really struggling with the different steps."

"Well then, what do you propose we do," Sakura asked him. She was really beginning to wonder if she would ever catch on to those stupid things, seeing as after all that practice she still wasn't getting it.

"Come over to my house after work tonight if you can. Do you know where it is?" He stood up, and grabbed his stuff, then put it away in his backpack. After, he turned to face her.

Her eyes lit up as she remembered. "Yeah, I know where your house is. It's not too far from Kakashi's. It's just down the road a ways. I guess I'll meet you then," Sakura said, seeming a little more cheerful. She pushed her chair back as she stood, gently placing her backpack on her back.

The bell then rang, signaling the end of the day. Students poured out of the double doors at the front of the school. Sakura and Shikamru went their separate ways once outside, stopping briefly to wave goodbye to one another.

Shikamaru thought to himself, 'It's going to be a long night.'

* * *

**Author Note: (1) One day my pre-cal teacher sang those songs to us and had us sing them with him. It was a really great way to end the class. I'm really glad that I had that experience and could incorporate it in here.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If you have any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. Please review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, it's been like three months since I've updated anything! I can't believe that. And I've been on summer vacation too. I guess I've been a little caught up in life, you know? Anyway, here's the latest chapter of Chemistry Class!

* * *

Chemistry Class

Chapter 6

* * *

Seven o'clock was nearing quickly as Shikamaru was finishing up work. It had been a hectic day filled with many orders, several of which had been deliveries. Unfortunately, poor Shikamaru had to deliver most of them, on foot. He was quite worn out, and he still hadn't thought of an alternate method of teaching Sakura.

'Sakura-Chan… What am I going to do for you? Seriously, you're so incredibly smart and talented, but a little bit of Chemistry comes your way, and you're hopeless. Hmm, what to do… This is so troublesome,' Shikamaru thought, as he clocked out from work.

A few moments later, and Shikamaru was walking home in his usual manner; slouched over, with his hands stuffed deeply in his pockets. He had even thought about stopping for a moment to get in his thinking pose, but he found the idea to be a bad one, and troublesome.

Meanwhile, Sakura was on her way to Shikamaru's house. She was walking without paying too much attention to her surroundings. By now, she was fairly confident with her knowledge of the area. She had spent far too much time being lost looking for Kakashi's house when she was twelve to be lost again, now.

'I wonder what Shikamaru's going to do to teach me. Because it was quite obvious I didn't understand a word he was telling me earlier, and he knew it too. There must be something he can do. I just hope my emotions don't get the best of me again when I'm frustrated with my lack of understanding. That would be terrible,' thought Sakura, lost in her musings.

She reached Shikamaru's house a few minutes later, and knocked on the door. His mother answered the door, quite surprised to see the pink haired girl standing on her doorstep.

"Sakura-Chan it's such a surprise to see you here! Shikamaru should be home from work in a few minutes. You are here to see him, right," The older woman questioned. Her tone came out a little bit harsh and jealous.

Sakura nodded her head. Within the first minute of being at Shikamaru's house, she was already extremely uncomfortable. She really hoped Shikamaru would get there soon so they could hopefully be left alone or so they could go somewhere else.

Sakura was secretly hoping for the latter. She wasn't sure that she could handle being around his mother. All she did was ask one little question, and to her, it felt like she was seeing through her inner soul. It was creepy.

"Come on in, dear. Go ahead, and be comfortable while you're here," Shikamaru's mother told her. Sakura did what she was told, and came inside. She slipped her shoes off, and followed Shikamaru's mom into the living room.

The chatted together for a bit, (uncomfortably for Sakura, seeing as how Shikamaru's mom freaked her out) and then Shikamaru came home.

"Ah, Shikamaru, dear, Sakura-Chan and I were just having a little chat. She's very sweet, you know. I wouldn't mind if you married her," She said, not caring the least that she was embarrassing him, and Sakura both.

"Mom! Sakura-Chan and I are just friends, and good friends at that! Nothing more! She's just here so I can help her with some school work. Isn't that right, Sakura-Chan," Shikmaru asked, glancing in her direction. They were both beet red from Mrs. Nara's statement.

"That's right," Sakura exclaimed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. She looked very sheepish at that moment, having picked up that look from her other good friend, Naruto. "Nobody's getting married anytime soon."

"So then, Shikamaru did propose? And you two will get married eventually?! I'm so excited! Shikamaru, Sakura-Chan, I want plenty of grandchildren. It's always been my dream to be a grandma. Oh Shikamaru, your father will be so proud of you!"

"Mom! Sakura-Chan and I are not getting married! I don't know what's gotten into you, but you aren't making any sense. Really, she's only here for school work, nothing more. Get it through your head already. Seriously mom, you're being troublesome."

Sakura just stood and watched. She wasn't really sure what to do. After all, they were arguing over her.

After a few more minutes of their bickering, Sakura just couldn't take it anymore. They were close to driving her insane. So, she screamed, her temper flaring. "Stop it already. Can't you two just get along! I mean, come on. You are mother and son. Besides, all that fighting is pissing me off. Mrs. Nara, with all due respect, leave Shikamru alone about marriage. He's only in high school. And Shikamaru, don't be so disrespectful to your mom. I know you find her and everything else troublesome, but get over it. Just like I'm getting over this. I'll talk to you later about tutoring Shikamru. Goodbye."

And with that, a very pissed of Sakura stormed out of the Nara household. She passed by Mr. Nara on the way out. "What the hell was that about," Shikaku asked. After seeing his wife's face and his son's face, he deeply regretted it. "You know something, I don't even want to know."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Chemistry Class! I thought it was pretty good. I don't know about you all, but you can leave me a review and let me know. I'll kindly read and take in anything you think I should do differently, or if I'm doing something really well, I'll keep that in mind too! Thank you and have a nice day!

Chris's girl 14

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys. Long time no type? Lol. Anyway, I finally decided to update. It's been forever hasn't it? Well, I hope that I don't do that to you again, but there is no telling.

Um, about this update, I think I changed my writing style a bit. So, sorry if it's a little dry or boring, or what have you. But, just let me know. I'm doing the best I can. I'll try to make everything better in the next several chapters. Also, I think it might be good if I had a Beta reader. I don't always catch those little mistakes. Let me know what you think.

Thanks for sticking with me!

________________________________________________________________________

Chemistry Class

Chapter 7

Sakura sat embarrassed at home. She couldn't believe that she just let loose all of her childish mannerisms on Shikamaru and his mom, Mrs. Nara. Neither of them deserved her horrible behavior. She felt very guilty, and tense.

She wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her chin on the tops of her knees. She began to rock back and forth, in an attempt to feel better about her explosive actions. However, she wasn't very successful.

Rather, she started to cry.

Tears dripped down her pale face, as she thought about what she did. She knew she would have to apologize, sooner rather than later, but something was stopping her. She couldn't figure out quite what it was. Perhaps it was just all in her head, or perhaps it was a certain someone in her head.

It certainly wasn't the same guy that used to occupy her mind: Sasuke Uchiha. No, it wasn't him. In fact, she hated him with all of her being. To her, he was nothing more than an absolute asshole, bastardly even. But that would change the facts. It wouldn't change what he did to her.

Now, Sakura was no longer sad. Instead, she was enraged. Thinking about HIM always did that to her. That's one of the main reasons why she tried not to anymore. Because she would always feel angry afterwards, and because then she always wanted to punch him with her monstrous strength. But, if she did that, there would be no turning back. Besides which, Ino was still in love with the Ass.

They had both been in love with him at the same time, which turned their once friendship into a rivalry. Soon, Ino became known as Pig and she as Forehead-girl. Sakura snorted in distaste. She couldn't believe that she had been in love with such an ass. But Ino loved him, and that was all that mattered anymore. A Pig and an Ass together, forever, as the perfect match. Or so Ino thought.

Sakura had finally started to calm her, at times, untamable, emotions, and was starting to feel better about herself, and her stupidity. She decided that she was going to call Shikamaru on the phone, and talk to him, and tell him how very sorry she was. It sounded like a great plan.

"Hello," someone answered on the phone. "May I ask who is speaking?" The nice deep voice asked. Sakura figured it was Shikamaru.

"A very sorry, and not to mention stupid girl that can't believe she treated you and your mother like that. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday and that I can tell you the real truth about me," Sakura said over the telephone line. She sighed slightly and stretched out on her bed.

"Well, Sakura, I'm glad to hear you are being an adult by apologizing, but this isn't Shikamaru. It's his father, Shikaku Nara. I guess you confused our voices," said Mr. Nara.

Sakura's face burned with embarrassment. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Nara. Is Shikamaru there," Sakura asked nervously.

Sensing her nervous behavior, Shikaku told her. "No, I'm afraid not. He left shortly after you did. Actually, he probably went looking for you. Perhaps you should head towards Kakashi's. He probably doesn't remember where exactly your house is. Or he might. I don't know. He did memorize a lot of addresses with that pizza job of his…" Mr. Nara trailed off.

"Thanks, Mr. Nara. I'll keep that in mind." Sakura said graciously.

"Sakura, please, just call me Shikaku. Mr. Nara just makes me feel so incredibly outdated and old, you know?"

Sakura giggled, "Sure, Shikaku-san. Have a nice rest of the evening!" She felt much better than before. So much more energized too. It was a great feeling.

But now, all she could do was to wait for him. Honestly, she did not want to walk all the way to Kakashi's house at this late hour. She knew this was around the time when Konoha's creeps came well, creeping out.

It was getting close to the hours of the creeps and the perverts. She did not want to deal with men grabbing her bum, just because they wanted a bit of round flesh. It just wasn't right, especially to a young teenage woman. It was downright disgraceful, and something that should not be done.

But, just because she wasn't going out there did not mean that she shouldn't worry. In fact, she thought she should worry more about Shikamaru. All of these random motherly questions kept popping up in her head.

Does he know the dangers of Konoha at night? Does he know what streets to avoid at this hour? What about ANBU? What if they thought he was a threat creeping around town at night? She didn't know. But she was hoping. She knew she wanted one thing, and that was for him to be there to hope with her.


	8. Chapter 8

An Update! Finally!

Chemistry Class

Chapter 8

Shikamaru angrily stomped through town. After Sakura left, his mother tried to act like everything that happened was his entire fault. He was the one who acted out. Which, he did admit that he was acting out a little bit, but not nearly to the degree that his mother thought, which irritated him, and made him feel annoyed.

Moreover, for that reason, anyone who could see Shikamaru would know to stay clear and far from him. He radiated rage, and his aura was quite red with fury. He needed to think, relax, and maybe watch some clouds. However, he could not. All because of Her.

It wasn't just his mother. She was the number one reason for his problems, and it all started because she didn't know Chemistry. Haruno Sakura was her name, and Shikamaru was annoyed with her, and her behavior.

Of course, he knew it wasn't entirely her fault. He played some part in the mess. He was the one that invited her over against his better judgment. However, he still did it anyway, and wished he didn't. He wanted everything to be as it was with Sakura. Actually, that wasn't true either. He wanted something more.

However, what exactly? The only thing that he really understood was that he had been thinking more about her lately. He was concerned about her, and it wasn't just because of Chemistry class either. That was part of it, but he knew there was more to it than that. It had to do with her and her life before she started hanging around with him more. It had to do with that Uchiha boy.

Shikamaru wanted to know exactly what the hell it was that he did to her. He knew whatever it was must have been terrible for her to despise him that much. He thought most people don't hate like that for no reason at all. Moreover, he highly doubted it was over something silly like just a break-up. He knew Sakura better than that, and remembered that she had said something about her dark secrets.

Now Shikamaru was really confused, and had absolutely no idea what had happened to his beautiful sakura blossom. She always kept herself so closed off from him, and all of her friends. He didn't know what happened to make her act like that, but he knew there was only one way to find out. He had to go talk to her!

He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, and straightened his back a little bit. He looked all around him. 'How did I end up here,' he thought. It turned out that he wasn't too far from Kakashi's place. 'If I remember correctly, Sakura's place isn't too far from here. I wonder if she's home,' he wondered. 'If she is, I could talk to her, and see if she's OK,' he thought.

"Of course she isn't alright, you dumbass," He scolded himself. Sakura had one bad day, and all he wanted to do was fix it. 'Since when is it my job to fix all of the women problems around here? How troublesome,' he thought.

Shikamaru kept walking in the direction in which he thought was Sakura's home. Luckily for him, he was correct, thanks to his great memory, and mind.

Now that he was there, of course, we wondered whether or not he really should knock on her door, and talk to her. Was she ready to talk to him? Was she really mad at him? Did she hate him? Did she have any thoughts or feelings for him at all? Was the fight with his mother really as bad as it seemed? Did she hate his family? What did she think about anything?

He had no idea.

The truth was, neither did she.

He was almost ready to forget the whole thing, but she spotted him through her window. Her jade eyes were glossed over, and she looked like shit. Nevertheless, Shikamaru didn't care. He knew right then, she needed him, and he needed her.

And their worlds were wide open…


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all of the praise Kakashi's Kitten! This update is for you, and all of my other awesome reviewers! :D

Warning! Lots of drama!!

By the way, I don't own Naruto, its characters, or the words to the Hootie and the Blowfish song, Let Her Cry.

* * *

Chemistry Class

Chapter 9

Shikamaru decided this was no time to be lazy. The minute he saw her, no, the second he saw her, he just knew that she needed him, and he needed her. He used his ninja skills, and jumped up to her window. He slowly slid open the window, and slipped inside her room. He secretly hoped she would be willing to talk with him, and their relationship wasn't entirely ruined.

"Sakura, I'm such an idiot…" The Nara boy trailed off, unsure of what to say to her. This wasn't going as well as he planned, but then again, it was never easy to plan feelings.

"Shikamaru, don't. You're not the idiot. I am. And if it makes you feel any better, I spoke with your father. I thought he was you…" She sat down on her bed, and patted the spot beside her. "I spilled just about everything to him. I told him everything I wanted you to know, and then he told me who he was…"

Sakura started crying, and grabbed Shikamaru's jacket. "Oh Shikamaru!" She wailed. She buried her head in his chest, and sobbed. She was just so emotional, and so upset. So he did what he had always done for Ino. He hugged her, and just let her cry.

And just...

Let her cry...if the tears fall down like rain

Let her sing...if it eases all her pain

Let her go...let her walk right out on me

And if the sun comes up tomorrow

Let her be...let her be.

Shikamaru just ran his hands through her pink tresses. She soon began to relax, and her crying became nothing more than hiccups. Before much longer, Shikamaru noted that the pink haired woman had fallen asleep on his chest.

Carefully, he leaned back on her bed, and did his best not to wake her up as he pulled her down with him. She snuggled into him in her sleep, and nestled her head between his chin, and shoulder. The rest of her body was sprawled out on him. He began blushing, and realized the whole position was rather awkward. It was her bed, not his. So, why did he lie down with her?

About an hour later, Sakura woke up. She felt oddly warm, and comfortable, and had absolutely no recollection of ever even falling asleep. 'Where am I?' She thought. She recognized her own room, and struggled to sit up, only to have a male arm flung around her body. 'Shit. I didn't get drunk, did I?'

Sakura remembered the last time she got drunk, and it wasn't pretty. She was almost as bad at Rock Lee when it came to holding down her liquor. That was quite a surprise, especially since she was so much like Tsunade. Except for when she had alcohol, anyway.

She remembered dancing to the music. It was loud, upbeat, and had a very loud base. It thumped, and thumped, shaking the room and everything in it. Everyone was watching the young pink headed teenage girl dance.

She was grinding against a certain male, Sasuke Uchiha. He was drunk too. They were laughing, and carrying on. She even kissed him. But then she started to sober up, just a little.

At the time, that was quite unfortunate for Sakura. She was grinding one of Konoha's major cuties, and she just had to throw up all over him. It was sticky green, and all over his whole outfit, including his crotch area. Sakura being as drunk as she still was, tried to clean it up for him.

She grabbed a towel, and started rubbing his pants, trying to get her sticky green puke off him. But rather, she caused his member to grow erect in his pants. Sasuke was very embarrassed, and in order to retaliate and get his revenge told the whole crowd her darkest secret. "Sakura saved up all of her money she made as a genin, so that she could get a forehead reduction. She did this because she knew she was ugly, and she wanted guys to like her. Specifically, myself, Shikamaru, and Kakashi."

Everyone gasped in horror. They always did wonder what happened to that big forehead of hers. When did it become normal size anyway?! Nobody could believe that Sakura would have done something like that.

But Sakura freaked out, and ran. "How could he do that to me? Sasuke is such a freaking bastard. How could I have ever like a asshole like him!?!" Tears poured down her face, as her ballet flats pounded the ground as she ran. She was running aimlessly, and nearly knocked down several people in the streets. Eventually, she made it home.

She raced up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door shut. She hid in her room for a week. She didn't eat, she barely slept. All she could think about was everyone laughing at her, and ridiculing her for her humongous forehead. But, at least she wasn't drunk anymore.

And because of that terrible experience, Sakura was afraid to drink anymore. She was afraid she would say something stupid or do something stupid again. But that is what led her to her current predicament. Did she get drunk?

'I know I'm in my room, but whose arm is that?'

* * *

Please review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I'm back for the first time in quite a while! I promise, I didn't abandon my story. Things just get busy. Now instead of high school, it's college. Go figure, huh? Anyway, I hope this chapter will satisfy the long wait you all have had to wait. And also, I just want to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me, and keeps me going! Without further ado, here's the chapter!

* * *

Chemistry Class

Chapter 10

Very gingerly, Sakura turned her head to see who it was that had their arm around her. Green eyes widened when she realized it was none other than Shikamaru. His arm was spread across her stomach and his head was facing hers. He looked very peaceful and calm while sleeping next to her.

'I can't believe Shikamaru Nara is in my room, sleeping, and on my bed,' thought Sakura, having to remind herself to breathe. She just couldn't believe it.

'We just had a huge fight, right? So, what is he doing here? Did he come looking for me,' Sakura wondered. She knew lately that they had been caring for each other quite a bit, but she never though he would actually come to her room. Then she remembered her conversation with his father earlier.

"Hello," someone answered on the phone. "May I ask who is speaking?" The nice deep voice asked. Sakura figured it was Shikamaru.

"A very sorry, and not to mention stupid girl that can't believe she treated you and your mother like that. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday and that I can tell you the real truth about me," Sakura said over the telephone line. She sighed slightly and stretched out on her bed.

"Well, Sakura, I'm glad to hear you are being an adult by apologizing, but this isn't Shikamaru. It's his father, Shikaku Nara. I guess you confused our voices," said Mr. Nara.

Sakura's face burned with embarrassment. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Nara. Is Shikamaru there," Sakura asked nervously.

Sensing her nervous behavior, Shikaku told her. "No, I'm afraid not. He left shortly after you did. Actually, he probably went looking for you. Perhaps you should head towards Kakashi's. He probably doesn't remember where exactly your house is. Or he might. I don't know. He did memorize a lot of addresses with that pizza job of his…" Mr. Nara trailed off.

"Thanks, Mr. Nara. I'll keep that in mind." Sakura said graciously.

Sakura realized that Shikamaru probably felt just as bad as she did, if not worse. His crazy mother was making all sorts of accusations about him and her, and there was honestly nothing he could really do about it except for argue with her.

'Now, I feel really bad. I can't believe that I talked to them like that. Not only should I give Mr. Sleepy-Head here an apology, but also his mother. That one is going to be interesting,' thought Sakura. She sighed and turned towards Shikamaru in her bed. She wanted to wake him to make everything right, but he looked so peaceful sleeping there.

'Alright, I'll give him another thirty minutes before I wake him up and let him know how sorry I really feel.'

Time was passing too slowly for Sakura's liking. She was never a patient person to begin with, but when she is ready to do something, she wants to do it then, and not wait forever. However, she was working on being an aspiring medic, and she knew patience was an all time must for that profession. She couldn't just get irritated and try to whip through a procedure because someone could be seriously hurt or even killed.

'oh well, there's always time for patience training later,' she thought. She snaked her way out from under his arm, and stood up. She wanted him to have an interesting wake-up call, so she ran to the kitchen.

'food, food, food. This is going to be fantastic!' She was cooking up a storm, and everything looked great. She had miso soup, and sushi, and tempura, and just about everything someone could think of. She went to the table nearby and set it. There were napkins, plates, and chopsticks. Sakura was really excited, and couldn't wait to tell Shikamaru what she had done.

She poured all of her heart into the food to say sorry, forgive her, and also please, let's stay together as friends forever.

She grabbed two frying pans and rushed quietly back to her room. Shikamaru sure was in for a surprise! She got the pans into the ready position.

ONE

TWO

THREE!

* * *

Can't wait to see his reaction!! Well anyway, I hope to update again soon! Please, review! :D


	11. Chapter 11

So, honestly, I'm a terrible author, as I never remember to update my stories as I promise, and I'm truly sorry about that. However, as we all know, that little thing called life often gets in the way of the things we want to do for entertainment, and I find that fact quite irritating. However, I have decided that I do need to finish what I have started, even if it takes me months to do so, because of all of my wonderful reviewers! I think you all are awesome, and I hope that you all will stick with me through to the end.

* * *

Chemistry Class

Chapter 11

Sakura crept slowly into her room, kitchen pans in each of her two hands. She gripped the handles tightly, waiting for the proper moment to unleash the power of her kitchen pans upon the poor sleeping boy in her bedroom. She raised her smooth, slender arms above her head and slammed the backside of the pans together; creating a relentless banging noise that could wake her neighbors from six blocks away.

Her monstrous strength caused said pans to mold into flattened metal, and the noise created from banging them together caused her pictures on the wall to shake and the glass to shatter to pieces. The young man who had previously been sleeping in her bed jumped up startled from the noise, and very unaware of where he was at that moment in time.

Suddenly, Shikamaru remembered that he was in Sakura's room and that he had come to her home to apologize for being such an ass in front of her while he was arguing with his mother. He knew that both his and his mother's attitude had been uncalled for, however so had Sakura's behavior. Everyone had overreacted, and it had been seemingly natural because of Shikamaru's mothers relentless teasing. He knew that he was going to have to have a serious talk with his mother when he came home.

Sure, Shikamaru liked Sakura, but marriage while still in high school was out of the question. 'Wait,' Shikamaru thought, 'Since when did I become okay with the idea of marriage to Sakura at all? We certainly are nothing more than friends at this point, right?'

Sakura thoroughly enjoyed scaring Shikamaru out of her bed. She relished in creating the most obnoxious sounds in order to awaken him, and she could tell that he was quite irritated with her for waking him using such a manner. However, she also knew that he has quite a record of accomplishment when it came to waking him up. He was one tough guy to wake up, and Sakura was thrilled that she had been able to do it with something as simple as using some pans from her kitchen. Her monstrous strength, however, did her pans in, and she was now going to need to use her pocket money to buy some new ones.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the mess she had made. 'Well, she thought, I will have to replace the glass for my pictures, and get some new pans, but that's about all. Thank goodness.'

"Ne, Shikamaru-kun, are you up now," She asked him. He looked a little bit tired, but otherwise alert. She was fairly sure that he would go back to sleep if she didn't hurry up and get him out of bed. He just nodded at her. "Ne Shikamaru, why don't you come with me to the kitchen for a minute?"

He silently agreed and followed her to the kitchen. The Nara boy was very interested in what he could see. Her porcelain counters were filled with many different types of food. He could only drool at all of the food that she had cooked up while he had been asleep. He certainly had to wonder when she had time to whip everything together. He was only asleep for a short while, or so he had thought.

"Sakura-Chan, did you make all of this yourself," he asked, seemingly amazed by just how wonderful Sakura-Chan really was at cooking, healing, and everything else Sakura could do.

"Mmmhmm, I sure did. I made everything while you were sleeping because I thought you would be hungry when you woke up and I also thought it would be a good idea as an apology to you for how I overreacted in front of you and your mom earlier today," Sakura said, eyes watering just a little at the thought of her terrible behavior. She was most certainly sure that Shikamaru and his whole family would hate her, but looking at Shikamaru told her everything she needed to know. He did not hate her, and was quite prepared to handle anything that she threw at him.

"Everything looks so good, but it was troublesome that you had to go to such lengths to make all of this at my expense, Sakura-Chan."

* * *

So, I'm going to stop it here for now, but I have more ideas brewing in my head. I have started the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take me over a year to update again! Sorry for the long wait!

Thanks,

Chris's girl 14


End file.
